


In Which Fashion Advice is Disregarded

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [64]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2007.





	

“Good morning, Bya-kun!”

Byakuya suppressed the twitch in his eyebrow at the new nickname and simply sat down in the chair, removing the scarf that could ransom all of Soul Society. A large, elaborately-stitched silk cloth (needlework undoubtedly provided by his overeager stylist) was then draped over his shoulders.

“So, tell me, what would you like me to do for you?”

Byakuya kept his gaze fixed on the mirror ahead. “The usual.”

“Aw, can’t you live a little, Bya-kun? You would look so very lovely with braids—”

“The usual,” Byakuya repeated, his voice iron. “I won’t say it again, Ayasegawa.”

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Every time I look at Byakuya’s hair, all I can think is that Yumichika is so his stylist.


End file.
